1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus, a projection method, and a program medium for projection.
2. Related Art
There is generally known a projector that is an image projection apparatus that projects an image based on image data output from a personal computer or the like onto a projection target such as a screen.
When such a projector is placed, a projection area of the projector on the projection target such as a screen is adjusted first.
For example, JP 2001-067015 A discloses the use of an adjustment chart for such adjustments of a projection area.
There are various methods for the adjustments of a projection area. Different methods for adjusting a projection area result in different pixel usages of a projection apparatus. Typically, projection with higher brightness and higher resolution is realized as the pixel usage is higher.